Stealing the orb
by Brookcresent
Summary: When joker comes to wolf (Roxanne Wolvero) with an interesting proposition she's instantly in for the ride of her life , whether it be trying to juggle her feelings for Joker , keeping her rage in check, making sure Harley and Ivy don't run chaos or wondering why her fathers past life has something to do with it get ready for a seriously fun HA HAH AH
1. Chapter 1

Stealing the Orb

Chapter 1- A proposition

Wolf rolled her eyes as Joker was getting choked by Harley as she screamed from a panting "Harls AHH it's just a painting "he cried. Harley continued to scream wolf face palmed and thought back to how they had got to that particular moment.

Three days ago….

Wolf sat bordley at her desk as the doctor of palaeontology Roxanne Wolvero , she was staring at some of her sketches from the previous night she removed her glasses and pinched the top of her nose rubbing slowly to ease her headache , just why was she having such a hard time trying to work out it was a bear dog which had recently been discovered but it was giving off some bizarre wounds she sighed "I really should try to use its features as Wolf but after my last mishap maybe it wouldn't be a good idea" she sighed. Her super sensitive hearing picked up the clacking of shoes and her nose breathed in the smell of chemicals and gun powder she recognised it instantly and smirked "you can't sneak up on me Joker". Joker slid calmly over to her his white skin illuminated by the lightning flashing and thundering outside her window "oh Wolfie you never let me have my fun" he pouted like a child. Wolf rolled her eyes "what do you want?!" she growled. Joker looked hurt "oh wolfie I'm crushed I thought you'd like to see us you know me, Ivy and Harley" he said with a cruel grin. Wolf sat straight upright her entire body language made Joker put some major distance between them but if didn't stop her pinning him underneath her massive wolf form he yowled in agony he could of sworn that his shoulder had been dislocated "ARGHH Ok , Ok I'm sorry please , you're hurting me " he cried , even though Joker was said to be fearless he had a deadly secret he was terrified of wolf's rage , Wolf's eyes burned with rage but she did what she was told phasing back into her museum uniform with a snarl she pulled him back to his feet her eyes widened when she saw the damage she had done to him "Oh my god J I'm so sorry" she said gazing at his heavily dislocated shoulder , Joker laughed hysterically "HA HA HA HA oh Wolfie it doesn't hurt at all HA HA HA " he sat down in her chair gasping for air as tears of laughter rolled from his eyes . Wolf sighed and snapped his shoulder back into place Joker screamed loudly as he felt his shoulder snap back she then ripped his jacket off and inspected the damage Joker looked at her giggling he was clearly in pain "HA HA HA what you doing wolfie heh if you wanted me to take my jacket off all you had to do was ask "she glared at him "shut up now what did you want me for?" she asked him now curious as she sat on her desk with her legs crossed in quite a calm manner Joker rotated his shoulder grunting in pain "ughn well we got a new job for you Wolfie I'm sure you want to help me out again since I gave you that lovely piece of Jewellery " he said in a sing song voice , Wolf's eye twitched "alright what's the job" she asked . Joker grabbed her hand tightly "oh just a little fun Wolfie what do you know about … grr now where did I put that devil paper is that it nope what about that" he said irritably as he flung things out his jacket including a gun a bomb which was ticking "JOKER!" she yelled, Joker's eyes bulged and he threw the bomb while Wolf hit the deck. The bomb exploded with a massive BOOM!

Wolf peered anxiously her eyes just could see over it "Joker you're so dead" she growled seeing a massive T-Rex fossil lying in pieces it was then that she realised Joker was nowhere to be seen "J … J answer me Oh crap J " she yelled racing over to the T-Rex skeleton and digging through it frantically "oh please no oh please no " she begged it was then she heard a laugh and whirled round she sighed in relief a soot covered Joker he coughed as he flicked a yo yo nonchalantly in his hand "heh gotcha ya" , Wolf growled then smiled hugging him tightly taking Joker completely by surprise "uh wolfie?" , Wolf whimpered Joker slowly lowered his hands to hold her close he could feel his heart racing as he did so she looked up at him "your such an ass hole sometimes" she said with a sigh , Joker could of sworn he felt himself blush as he chuckled nervously "sorry wolfie" he stuttered out his head was ringing with the word idiot Wolf looked at him in surprise she would of kissed him right then and there if it hadn't been for a feeling she would probably regret it idiot she muttered in her head before reluctantly moving away from him "ok your forgiven shall we go now" , Joker still hadn't quite recovered but nodded holding his hand out to her she smirked and slipped into the crook of his dislocated shoulder arm he cringed but chuckled as he took her to the car he needed wolf more than she knew especially her expertise on her father's history.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – a night on the town

Joker held open the door to his hideout "ooh you redecorated how fantastic J" she teased, Joker rolled his eyes and put his face right next to hers "don't get cute with me Wolfie" he warned. Wolf laughed and gave him a smirk with a wicked gleam in her eye "so where are the others?" she asked. Joker gave her a sly wink and waved his hand nonchalantly "Oh Arkham", Wolf's eye twitched slightly and she breathed deeply calming herself "let me guess a night out on the town", Joker laughed "ha no fooling you huh Wolfie, in the meantime why don't you feed the hyenas ", Wolf raised an eyebrow "uh huh and what will you do?" she asked, Joker just gave her a sly look and walked off to his room slamming the door shut. Wolf sighed and walked over to the hyenas "feed you he said... you look like you got fed already so why don't we chat", Bud and Lou sat next to her as she sat contemplating something, just how was she going to get Harley and possibly Ivy out of Arkham she hadn't been back for a while supposing they had higher security. The hyenas picked up on her discomfort she gave Lou a gentle pat on the head "ease up bud I'm fine" she said with a chuckle, she stood up after an hour or so and looked at Joker's slightly open door "they did say curiosity killed the cat but since I'm Wolf I should be alright, right boys" she asked the hyenas, they looked at her confused and giggled nervously she face palmed "right". She slowly snuck into Joker's room and smiled Joker was asleep on the bed his breath came easy enough but she could tell past wounds made it hard for him to truly rest she sighed and quietly grabbed a blanket and draped it over him she then slowly snuck to the door "did anyone ever tell you, you work too hard J "she said shaking her head before leaving him to sleep.

When Joker awoke he had been asleep for over three hour he yawned as he came out of his room his and Harley's Wolf noted as she sat looking over the plans for Arkham he smirked and came up behind her "ahh I see your looking forward to this as much as I am eh Wolfie" he chuckled, Wolf frowned wearing her costume he whistled teasingly "whoa ho look at you Wolfie that costume puts a smile on my face". Wolf stood up her costume was similar to before white stitching down the middle of her costume it was now more shaped, she clearly had got better at sowing since he last saw her, the sides of her sleeves and pants were stitched he noted with the same careful care as the rest of her costume he also gaped how her belt was drawn tighter she had slimmed herself too, or rather made herself more athletic than before. Her boots were higher and one of the major changes he noted was her mask "your mask wolfie you changed it?" he questioned it was more of a statement but he was curious, she chuckled lightly "what don't you like it ?" she asked standing up and slowly turning around , he grinned and grabbed her pulling her close his voice dropping deeper and more dark "Wolfie you look incredible" , Wolf pushed him away he grunted in pain as she sat down again all that hid her identity was a black mask showing her shining aqua blue eyes blazing like fire , he chuckled lightly "alright so what do you think just how are we going to get in J" she asked him clearly anxious to get it over with.

At Arkham Harley Quinn sighed staring at a picture of her pudding she whimpered quietly as a guard came in "Miss Quinn? Time for dinner "he said walking by her side as she walked with her hands in front of her, she smiled as Ivy and Riddler waved "Harls over here" Ivy yelled over the noise Harley grinned and slid next to them "what's cooking?" she asked . Riddler smiled "greetings Miss Quinn " he said , Ivy gave him a look something was going on between those two or for one of them anyway every time Harley was around Edward would light up "Hi Eddie" Harley said sitting next to Ivy . Ivy cleared her throat "some sort of meatloaf too bad Wolf's not here at least she could cook " she said irritably remembering how good of a cook Wolf was , Harley sighed sadly fiddling with her food "puddin loved it when Wolfie cooked " she said , Riddler spoke up "I think everyone did , who knew Wolf could cook that good" he said , Ivy chuckled "yes she is a woman of mystery last I heard she was hanging around Metropolis " she said , Riddler butted in "I disagree with you on that Pam , I heard she was looking through her father's history big news there" he said with a grin , Harley grinned "really do tell Wolfie never told me about her past or J she keeps it real close to her chest " she said , The Riddler swapped seats with Ivy and put his arm round Harley "well Miss Quinn she was a little drunk when she told me .." he went on with his story while Ivy looked out it was a full moon just the right night for a wolf.

Wolf and Joker meanwhile were careering down the highway both grunted as they were thrown on by Joker's crazy driving "ow where the hell did you learn to drive" she yelled , Joker swerved to avoid a fire hydrant "it's been a while since I drove this sort of truck" he cried out as Wolf kicked him in the shin from being flung around "dang it J remind me to refit this heap of junk with some race car seatbelts " she yelped , Joker glared and groaned as he smacked his head once more "gah fine you can drive when we get the girls outta Arkham kay?" she grunted as she smacked her head "deal" , Joker drove slower the closer they got to Arkham even his posture became more rigid Wolf was concerned she hadn't seen him like that a smile was still plastered upon his face but it was faltering "I'm sure she's fine" Wolf spoke up reassuringly , Joker frowned "it's not that …" he said trailing off as they arrived Joker slid to a stop "then what is it?" she asked him , Joker glared at her in a warning for her to drop it she rolled her eyes and grabbed his bow tie "if you're going in there you're going in there right J" she said , Joker's eyes bulged in surprise then he chuckled "did you just call me 'scruffy' Wolfie ?" he asked . Wolf inched closer her warm breath blew softly upon his face "you always look scruffy when you've been asleep J" she said. Joker looked a little shocked "you uh knew I was asleep?" he asked her, Wolf let out a hysterical laugh "I'm the one who put the blanket over you" she said. Joker folded his arms "well you forget one thing "he said. Wolf stuck his gun to his chin "ya mean this hmm?" Joker giggled "oh Wolfie you always know just what I want" he said , Wolf rolled her eyes "let's just get this over with" she said , Joker laughed and kicked open the door , Wolf back flipped elegantly out of the sunroof "Whoa Wolfie when did you get so flexible?" he asked , Wolf gave a light chuckle "I always was just my …scars… slowed me down " she said , Joker would of asked her what she meant he knew what her scars did why weren't they affecting her now but they had other pressing manners "you ready?" he asked her , Wolf nodded as Joker held open the door "ladies first" he said in a gentleman manner . Wolf glared "always a gentleman huh Joker" she said.

**Here's the second chapter since I'm on exams and Wolf's busy on her papers me and her might not be doing much hopefully I will put the next chapter up real soon I know I can ****. **

**Love Wolfie and of course Bree Adder Aka Brookcresent of d.a **


End file.
